TE PUEDO ENSEÑAR
by PrincesaBerry
Summary: ONE SHOT BRITANY/RACHEL UNA AMISTADA ALGO CARIÑOSA
1. Chapter 1

TE PUEDO ENSEÑAR

ESTE ONE SHOT ES ENTRE RACHEL Y BRITANY

(En el baño de la escuela se encuentra britt a una Rachel pensativa y preocupada)

B: hola Rachel, te pasa algo? estas muy pensativa

R: No es nada britt,

B: pues tu mirada no indica eso, dime qué te pasa, somos amigas además nuestras novias son amigas. Te puedo ayudar (sonríe)

R: si lo somos, pero es algo penoso para mi

Q: no le diré a nadie te lo prometo, confía en mi

R: está bien (se acerca a britt) lo que pasa es que nunca he estado con una chica íntimamente

Q: cómo? No has estado en sesión de besos sexy de chica con quinn?

R:si besos si pero no pasamos a mas, me da miedo y pena, que tal si no soy buena y no le gusta? No soportaría perder a quinn, que busque en otro lado algo que yo no pueda darle (miro triste a britt)

B: no seas tontita (sonríe) a quinn no le importara, mmm pero si quieres sentirte mejor yo te puedo ayudar

R: ayudar, como?

B: santy y yo siempre practicábamos aquí, es algo común entre las porristas (sonríe)

R: (mirada incrédula) este…si te entiendo britt pero no podemos practicar de esa manera, seria engañarlas

B: por qué? Si solo practicamos, como amigas además tu eres la que te sientes insegura. Y con santy he aprendido mucho

R: pero entonces quinn no sería mi primera vez, britt porque estaría contigo

B: la amas?

R:por su puesto

B:ahí esta ella será tu primera vez, es como cuando estamos en clase de matemáticas, nos ponen muchos ejercicios para que el examen salgamos bien, (aunque yo siempre salgo mal pensó)

R:jajaj que ocurrencias britt

B:pero es la verdad, yo seré el ejercicio y quinn será tu examen final

R: pero (no la dejo terminar por que entraron en uno de los baños)

B: tranquila tu relájate, es lo que me dice san, cuando estaba nerviosa las primeras veces

R: britt, pero no te das cuenta que (fue callada por un beso)

B:rach no diremos nada, no quiero se entere mi san porque te mata

R: por que ami Y a ti no?

B:porque soy su adoración, así que calla y pon atención

R:ya que, está bien britt veo que no podre ganar contigo

Empezó a dar besos suaves, sobre la morena en su cuello tomándola de la cintura, la morena se dejo llevar tomando del cuello a la rubia acercándola a ella,

Hueles rico, no igual que mi san, pero…. no puedo negar que tienes un delicioso olor a vainilla que me dan ganas de comerte como mi helado favorito y tus labios saben a fresa, a quinn le han de encantar.

Pues tus labios son muy suaves britt, ahora entiendo porque santana le gusta tanto besarte, aparte tu piel es muy suave y también hueles rico

mientras la rubia seguía besando el cuello y empezó a quitar el sweater que traía la morena, bajo la tapa de la taza y se sentó indicándole a la morena que se pusiera sobre ella, la morena hiso caso y se subió arriba de la rubia, siguió besando a la morena y con sus manos fue quitando uno a uno los botones de la blusa dejando al descubierto un bra de encaje color negro, empezó a bajar poco a poco los besos del cuello al hombro dando una pequeña mordida en la morena ella dio un leve quejido y la rubia solo (sonrió), empezó a levantar la falda un poco para tocar las piernas de la morena con suavidad acariciando levemente apenas sentir el rose de sus dedos, la morena solo cerraba los ojo y mantenía sus manos en el cuello de la rubia con una respiración agitada empezando a humedecer su centro, la rubia continuo subiendo sus manos hasta llegar a la ropa interior de la morena y sentir como empezaba a humedecerse, sabía que Rachel era virgen por lo cual solo mantendría sus manos en el borde de su centro y con sus dedo empezó hacer círculos en el clítoris de la morena y dar pequeñas mordidas en los labios, cuello y hombro sintiendo como la morena presionaba su espalda al grado de aruñar un poco sobre la ropa de la rubia, siento mucho calor britt, quiero más, la rubia al escuchar se levanta y coloca a la morena sobre el borde del tanque de la taza, le quita la ropa interior que estaba húmeda y se sienta de nuevo de modo que sus labios queden en el centro de la morena y empezar a jugar con ella su centro, primero besos luego pequeñas mordidas, continuando con pequeñas succiones y con una de sus manos tocando el pecho de la morena jugando con su pezón, mete su lengua y empieza hacer círculos y profundizando de manera que la morena sienta mayor excitación y empiece a vaciar su clímax sobre la boca de la rubia, y mantener un quejido mudo…

R:britt eso ha estado, genial, (aun con la respiración agitada),

B:no es nada, pero esto es solo el comienzo creo tendremos que practicar más seguido, para que logres aprender mejor (sonrisa picara),

R:ahora entiendo porque santana no te deja (se arreglo la ropa y dispuso a salir del cubículo)

B: en serio espero que las prácticas te ayuden, para que sorprendas a quinn

R:gracias britt, créeme hoy he aprendido mucho

(Ambas ya arregladas, salen del baño en busca de sus parejas)

QUINN Y SANTANA LLEGAN

Q: donde andaban?

S:tiene rato las andamos buscando

B:en el baño es que nos pusimos hablar de unos ejercicios

R: cierto y se nos paso el tiempo

S: mmm pues procuren no perderse de nuevo así, el baño no es para platicar de ejercicios

Q: ya santana, nosotras también estábamos hablando de ejercicios, así que déjalas suele suceder

S: que les parece si vamos por un helado

Todas siiiii

Q y B: de vainilla mi sabor favorito…(sin saber porque)

Y todas empezaron a reír…dirigiéndose a la salida de la escuela

Es mi primer short, mmm la escena lemon es la primera no soy muy buena espero les guste, pero alguien me metió la idea de hacer algo entre britt y Rachel y aquí esta gracias por leer

Tw: princesafaberry

**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN**


	2. DISCULPA

Hola que tal pequeñas lectoras y no tan pequeñas….. y si hay algún chico también que lea lo saludamos

Desde MEXICO para el mundo

Antes que nada quiero pedir una disculpa sé que he abandonado este fic, bueno casi todos

Pero he tenido ciertos problemas, primero me quede sin trabajo luego sin compu Sin cel. sin

Internet (eso no es de dios) y ah Eso le agregamos problemas sentimentales…..del corazón

Perooooooooooooo

Ya lo del amor y esas cosas cursis solucionado, de nuevo el amor está en mi vida y eso me ha

Ayudado a la inspiración que también me había abandonado la gacha …..

En cuanto al celular pues igual ya me pude comprar uno sencillito pero ahí esta ayudándome a

Actualizarme con los fics (para leer aclaro) jajaja

Trabajo ya hay de nuevo wiiii ….pero seguimos sin compu (tiste) lo cual ya estamos en proceso de

Solución para seguir escribiendo y plasmando en estas páginas las ideas locas que salgan de esta ¨

Cabecita sexy y brillante ; P

Así que no amenazo…. advierto pronto volvereeeeee (música de fondo,,, marcha imperial star wars)

les mando un beso… sí solo uno porque luego se me gastan y un abrazo,, por eso de la crisis

Económica hay que ser equitativos XD

jajaja saludos sean felices y sonrían siempre…. Bueno no siempre pues pueden pensar que quizás

Están drogados jajaja

Nota motivacional, recuerden que después de la tormenta brilla el sol….


End file.
